


《指父为兄》53

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》53

虽然刚才为了让顾泽诚消气，林子惜不但主动为他口了，连精液都全吞了下去，可等真看到对方脱衣服了，他还是有些不好意思。  
“奶奶，奶奶还睡着……”他小声地想要劝阻，却被顾爹跨入浴缸的动作打断。  
“没事，这里的隔音效果很好，而且……”顾泽诚将两根手指插进林子惜的口中，轻轻夹住他的舌头，看着他慢条斯理地说：“你等下叫得声音小点不就没事了。”  
林子惜感觉身旁男人的眼神与话语就像一束火把，瞬间将他全身上下的每一处神经都点燃。  
他张了张嘴，无声地说了句“好”，就被顾泽诚面对面搂进了怀里，要为他“洗澡”。  
浴缸里宽敞的空间，除了足够顾泽诚将结实修长的双腿伸直靠坐在其中外，也完全能让林子惜舒展四肢。  
然而此时，他却只能双腿岔开跨坐在他爹的身上，被那双带着薄茧的大手仔细抚弄过身上的每一处，最后顺着他的大腿一路向上摸到了他的后穴前。  
灵活的长指在闭合的穴口轻轻打了几个转，时不时地轻轻向里按，又在破开那菊蕊前停下，把这朵即将被侵凌践踏的花逗弄得不停紧张收缩着。  
顾泽诚发出了愉悦的低笑声，忽然收了手，转而将高涨的分身抵在林子惜的后穴前，一向上挺腰用力，就插了进去。  
“嗯啊啊……”毫无预兆地被粗壮阴茎顶开密穴，林子惜无法抑制地发出了惊喘。更让他难以忍受的，是随着身后肉刃的插入而涌进他体内的水液。  
浴缸中的水温适宜，并不会让人感到冰冷，但液体从后穴灌入体内的异样滋味，却是林子惜从未经受过的。  
“水，水进来了……啊啊啊——”他想要站起身躲闪，却被抱着他的男人抓住双臀，狠狠地向下一压。粗长狰狞的性器便随带温和的水液，贯穿填满了他的紧窄秘洞。  
林子惜一下子失力地向前瘫软在男人的怀中，颤抖着身体，发出甘甜诱人的呻吟。  
顾泽诚将几乎整根阴茎都埋入林子惜的体内，却没有马上开始进出享用那湿热柔软的肉穴，而是低头温柔地亲吻林子惜的眉眼与嘴唇，直到怀里的人渐渐适应被插入了，才停下了对他的安抚。  
“宝贝给爸爸唱个歌吧。”他笑着对怀中终于停下了颤抖、呼吸恢复了平稳的人说。  
“唱歌？”听到他爹的这个要求，林子惜都懵了。  
他下意识地低头看了眼两个人连在一起的部位，然后又抬头看回完全不像是在开玩笑的顾爹。  
现在，是特么的唱歌的时候吗？！！  
顾泽诚看着林子惜反应不过来的样子，笑着用手指刮了一下他的唇，“爸爸今天在电视上看到你表演的时候就想这么做了。”  
顾泽诚脸上仍然带着笑意，但口气中添上了威严与逼迫感，“我可不爱看你和那谁两个人的表演，爸爸想听你一个人唱。”  
林子惜这下才意识到，他爹果然不但不高兴他的隐瞒，可能更不高兴他那个“怜惜”CP。  
堂堂一商界大佬跟邪道小姑娘们较劲……  
他哭笑不得地在心中叹了口气，深呼吸了一下，努力忽略身后肉穴里的被填满的感觉，开始唱他今晚在台上唱过的那首歌。  
虽然他在除夕晚会舞台上是假唱，但为了达到最好的录音效果，林子惜之前在音乐老师的指导下也是狠狠练过这歌的。  
他唱得虽然还比不上那些专业的歌手，但以普通听众的标准也能算得上是悦耳动听。  
然而，林子惜唱到副歌部分就唱不动了。  
不是因为音调太高他唱不上去，而是在他秘洞里静静蛰伏了许久的庞然大物，忽然开始进出律动了起来。  
原本紧闭的娇嫩后穴被扩张到极限，当粗长的分身狠狠顶进去，浴缸里的水就随之往里灌入，而那根狰狞巨物刮磨着肉壁拔出来的时候，又会有几丝些许浑浊的液体跟着流出，在水中散开。  
“江山风……唔嗯……风雨苍茫……要，要到了呼……”体内的阴茎如同打桩机一般，不停地带着水液重重撞击着秘洞里的每一处软肉，林子惜被顶得身体起伏个不停，歌曲的高潮部分被他唱得支离破碎，他自己却俨然是快要达到高潮了。  
操弄着他的顾泽诚却忽然伸出长臂，向他落在地上的衣物一勾，就把他上台时带在脖子上做装饰的红色丝质方巾拿了过来。  
“工作还没做好，就光想着享受，这样可不行呀。”顾大老板面容严肃地仿佛是在教育新入职的应届毕业生，手上却是用方巾把林子惜的分身根部缠绕了几圈，牢牢地绑住。  
他还像是在包礼物一样，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“爸爸！”还差一点就能达到快乐顶峰却被残忍打断，林子惜的眼角都带上了几分水色。  
“接着唱，唱好了，爸爸就让你射。”顾泽诚在他唇上轻轻一亲，腹下的肉刃却毫不留情地继续抽插律动起来。  
但被他操弄的人，怎么可能唱得好？  
林子惜半身泡在水中，他身前高挺肿胀的分身被层层捆住根部不得释放，只能从顶端的小孔里断断续续地泌出几滴腺液，而他身后的密穴则被身下男人的性器锲入贯穿，像一枚粗长的钉子般把他禁锢在对方身上，只能颤抖着接受这残酷又异样快乐的肉刑。  
即便是在这种前后都被操干玩弄的状态下，这个白皙美貌的青年却还要忍耐着无处宣泄的快感，用他甜美的声音唱着时不时被呻吟声打断的歌曲。  
月光下，他就真的好似一只被海员俘虏的海妖，只能任人类宰割，尽情享用他的身体与歌喉。  
而捕获了塞壬的顾泽诚也的确纵情品尝了一番怀中的美味。  
直到将阴茎深埋在那湿热紧软的后穴里射了出来，顾泽诚也没解开林子惜分身上的丝巾，而是将他从浴缸中捞了出来，擦干两人身上的水后将人抱到了床上。  
林子惜在后背挨到床时伸手搂住顾泽诚的脖子，用湿漉漉地眼睛看着他，喘息着发出祈求：“爸爸……求求你，让我射……”  
顾泽诚慢悠悠地抚弄了一把他的头发，“那你唱首你能唱得好的，爸爸满意了，就给你奖励。”  
林子惜用他并不是很清明的大脑想了半天，终于直直地看着他爹开了口：“任时光匆匆流去，我只在乎你，心甘情愿感染你的气息……所以我求求你，别让我离开你，除了你，我不能感到，一丝丝情意。”  
“《我只在乎你》吗？”顾泽诚一下子就笑了，在林子惜的唇上深深地亲了一口，“我也，只在乎你。”  
说着，他一边解开了捆绑了林子惜玉茎许久的方巾，一边将恢复了硬度的肉刃再次插入他的后穴里。  
“啊啊啊！”被延迟了许久的绝顶快感终于来临，大股的精液从林子惜的分身顶端喷射出来。  
他因为高潮而紧绷了身体，却又因为被身后男人的抽插撞击而不断摇动，连他射出的白浊液体，都斑斑驳驳地洒落在了他的小腹与周围的床单上。  
这床单可怎么办呀……林子惜有些混沌地想着。  
但他很快就被顾泽诚重新拉回欲望的漩涡，除了这羞耻悖逆又甜蜜动人的快乐，再也无瑕思考其他了。


End file.
